


<德古拉/弗蘭肯斯坦> 未寒 - 4 (完) (亞當/德古拉，NC17，AU，拉郎文)

by dollyeh



Category: NOONE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	

美食就該在豪華的古董餐桌上穿著高貴繁複的禮服，每個人都光鮮亮麗的說著客套的廢話，又或者在酒酣耳熱之際三兩人一起假裝禮貌的談論著某個特定人物的八卦，但這些都不是亞當現在想做的事，也不是說他曾經想過，但是他現在最想做的就是把德古拉這個傢伙給拆吃入腹，將桌上的東西大半都掃下地面，亞當將德古拉身上的袍子完全扯掉甩在一邊，避開他的傷口亞當將人往自己的方向拉近，亞當第一次真實的感受到來自德古拉的魅惑之力，他從沒想過有一天會對一個跟自己差不多的男性產生這麼強烈的慾望，他渴望碰觸這具肌理鮮明修長健美的身體，他渴望佔有這個對他表現出完全臣服的男性，他渴望滿足面前這個男人眼睛裡毫不遮掩的渴望。

「不管你是不是第一次，沒有潤滑你是肯定會受傷的…」大手剛剛好的圈著對方顏色粉嫩的性器，亞當耐著性子安撫被慾望裹住了全身的德古拉，「你…可以直接進來…我不是脆弱的人類…唔嗯！」德古拉被吻堵住了接下去的話，潮濕的水聲充斥在耳邊，他不應該被引起欲望，他在亞當被創造出來之前根本不知道佔有跟嫉妒是一體兩面的…這一切全都是這個弗蘭肯斯坦的錯！「你的傷沒好不能再…啊！你這是做什麼？」亞當的胸口被人輕輕推了一下，整個人被一股力量扯著翻了一圈摔到堅固的大桌上，而原本桌上剩下的餐具跟裝飾用的花器瓶都被撞的移了位，甚至有些砸在地上發出巨響，亞當剛想起身就被人用力掐著頸部壓回去躺平，他不像德古拉用不著呼吸，缺氧讓四周的景物映在眼裡都蒙上一層薄薄的霧影，亞當閉上金色的睫毛掩蔽了他與生俱來的藍灰色眼珠，德古拉翻到了亞當的身上，兩條長腿左右分開跨坐在他裸出的腹部上。

「你廢話太多了！要做就做囉嗦那麼多幹嘛！」與冷冰冰的聲音不同的是德古拉親吻亞當的嘴唇，當頸子上的重壓消失大量的氧氣回到肺部的時候，亞當能感覺到的是德古拉沾染了自己體溫的微涼身軀在自己身上扭動，那張永遠得理不饒人的嘴在肆虐完亞當的唇之後便往下轉移目標，看著那張因為親吻而脹紅濕潤的唇舌在自己的身上遊移舔弄的樣子太過刺激，亞當抓住了德古拉的雙臂將他從身上拉起，挺起上身用力的吻住那張惹火的嘴，德古拉哼哼唧唧的抗議在對方把手放在自己屁股上揉捏的時候，轉成了軟綿綿的呻吟，「好吧！不廢話，直接進入正題。」側過頭咬住德古拉的喉結，亞當一手抓著他未受傷的腰側，一手扶著自己緊繃到極限的肉莖頂在對方的臀縫之間來回滑動。

「唔嗯！」疼痛幾乎是瞬間的就刺穿了德古拉的身體，彷彿烙鐵般的性器硬生生的撐開了他最軟弱的地方，但德古拉並沒有喊停的意思，他喘了一下全身繃緊的撐在亞當的上方，彷彿疼痛在吸血鬼的身上根本不值一提似的，德古拉睜開雙眼的時候亞當清楚的看見了那雙眼睛從綠染紅的過程，他的陰莖緩慢的被吞進德古拉緊窄的體內，那裡的軟肉居然像張小嘴似的潮濕柔軟還緊緊吸啜著侵入者，德古拉一手攀住亞當的肩頸另一手則按壓在自己平坦甚至有著明顯肌理的腹部上，在完全進入到最深處之後，火熱的肉柱被沁涼的肉穴緊緊裹住擠壓，亞當忍不住吐出了沉重的呻吟並開始向上頂動，這個騎在他身上的男人彎起了溼潤的嘴唇，「你是我的，誰來都不給。」德古拉蒼白的大手按著自己的小腹，他能感覺到底下撐著腸道的肉莖正在火熱的勃動著，一個吸血鬼說出的獨佔欲才是真正的詛咒，亞當被那雙染了鮮血的綠眼睛吸引住全部的注意力，存在於血管中奔流的詛咒正在沸騰，他倒回桌面上獻出了自己的頸子，德古拉的牙尖碰觸到他頸窩上的皮膚時，亞當忍不住的顫抖了起來，而那並不是恐懼。

肉莖在那個潮濕的地方來回宣示它的存在感，德古拉再也無力去關注體內被撐開的異樣感受，他的雙手撐在亞當金色的腹肌之上仰起了身體規律的上下顛動著，蒼白的肉莖吐出黏稠的汁水在亞當的腹部上來回拍打著，體內的性器雖是一般人的尺吋仍然能將他完全的填滿，亞當同樣繃緊了全身兩眼貪婪的將德古拉赤裸的騎在他陰莖之上的淫蕩的樣子給一瞬不漏的記在腦海裡，進出之間亞當的肉莖帶出了不少的血絲跟激烈摩擦之後分泌出的腸液，那些混合著鮮血的液體讓兩人的下體一片黏糊，襯著德古拉半是清純半是淫蕩的神態，彷彿在譴責亞當的玷污，「咬我，吸我的血讓我成為你一個人的。」抓住了德古拉的雙手將對方健美的身體納入懷抱裡，突然的姿勢改變讓肉莖的頭部滑進深處時狠狠的輾壓過那個能讓人瘋狂的點，德古拉腰部以下都在顫抖著叫囂著要解放，染了紅的綠眼終於完全的淹沒在慾望與佔有的深海裡。

亞當的手指纏上了德古拉緊繃到極限的肉莖，配合著進出他體內的頻率，重重的來回摩擦與擠壓那根顫抖著啜泣的肉柱甚至是敏感濕潤的頭部，德古拉的臉埋在亞當的頸邊，對性愛與鮮血的渴望讓他在達到高潮的那一刻，張開了前所未見的尖牙狠狠的扎進了亞當頸側突起的血管，幾乎是同時的亞當也收緊了掐在德古拉腰側的手指，呻吟著將自己深深的頂到被操軟的肉穴深處，噴灑出的熱液像能燙傷人似的滿佈在德古拉的體內，流進德古拉嘴裡的鮮血甜的像蜜一樣，滑進喉嚨裡的時候讓他嗚咽的呻吟了起來，細軟冰涼的舌尖被噴湧而出的鮮血浸出了溫度，被鮮血餵飽的同時德古拉的身體也漸漸的被染上了近乎人類的溫度，亞當將手裡的冰涼精液塗抹在德古拉還在微顫的腹部上，這舉動很好的安撫了還在高潮餘韻裡的德古拉，他整個身體浮現了吃飽喝足之後的淡淡的粉色，當德古拉的嘴離開的時候亞當的脖子上一點痕跡都沒有了。

「吃飽了嗎？還需要嗎？」亞當輕輕延著德古拉滲著冷汗的臉龐一路親吻，他在這個男人的嘴角跟下巴上都嚐到了自己鮮血的味道，「嗯，吃飽了…」慾望被填滿的德古拉整個人都柔軟的不可思議，他晃動著腰身讓亞當已經發洩過的慾望退出來，大量的腥紅隨著透明的腸液跟乳白的精液一起湧出暫時還合不上的穴口，「果然流血了…」亞當的手指輕輕地摸上了正在快速恢復常態的穴口揉壓著，「都是你太囉嗦了，而且一下子就不痛了，沒關係。」德古拉最引以為傲的怪物般的癒合力似乎是恢復正常了，那個腰側的傷口也癒合到只剩一條淺粉色的痕跡，他沒有阻止亞當將手指滑進來確認他後穴的舉動，甚至讓亞當將他整個人轉而背對自己，讓他趴低上身翹高了臀部，紅腫的穴口雖然已經合上了，紅紅白白的液體依舊汩汩淌下，襯著那兩團圓翹彈手的臀肉十分的淫糜。

亞當彷彿受到鼓勵般的，一口氣就將兩根手指探進了穴口潮濕柔軟的內裡，裡面的軟肉夾帶著高潮的餘溫反射性的就啜緊了他的手指，他插進了手指能進入的最深處，那裡他摸到了一個隔著不停蠕動的腸肉能碰到的小小突出物，當他順著那個突出物進行按摩的時候，亞當就得到了一個癱軟在他身上的德古拉，他整個人看起來像是被淋上了糖蜜般的散發著誘人的氣息，亞當訝異地發現對方在沒有碰觸到性器的情況下就又勃起了，濕潤的綠眼睛帶著怨怒的回頭瞪向始作俑者，「你是不是上下都想要被我榨乾？」說這句話的狠勁在屁股裡還插著手指的時候一點威脅感都沒有，剛喝飽了血的身體暖的禁不起任何形式的撩撥，「接下來的一切我想要申請保留到床上再進行。」亞當並不是個美食家，但他深黯好東西絕對不能放過的道理，當他真的把德古拉壓進床墊裡的時候，早就忘了他當初的決心。

=====END=====


End file.
